Field
The present disclosure relates to detections of substances in a mixed fluid. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method that uses the diffusion properties of substances to aid the detection of the substances in a mixed fluid.
Related Art
The rapid development of mobile computing technologies has opened the door for wearable health monitoring devices, including devices that can monitor a user's body temperature, heart rate, sleeping pattern, blood pressure, etc. Although having the advantage of being portable and non-invasive, most of these wearable health-monitoring devices can only provide limited information about a person's health.